Empathetic Issues
by darkmistress in the shadows
Summary: He said she'd understand. She's not so sure. SasuIno


**Empathetic Issues****  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.  
**Music Choice:** Good Girl Gone Bad (by Rihanna)  
**Warnings:** suggestive themes at some parts.  
**Pairings**: SasuIno, hints of NejiSaku, ShikaTema and one-sided ChoIno  
**Thanks to**: PinkSakuraPetals for betareading this (I probably would have ruined the story if it weren't for you; thanks!)

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

He said she would understand.

First, it was a boy. She gave birth to a boy first and her 'husband' was content, she recalls. The boy had dark hair and she assumed her genes were probably always going to stay weaker. However, when they had blonde twin girls nine months after, she hoped that maybe there wouldn't be so much of a reminder of her poor decision all the time (because she would hate to see dark haired children all the while, reminding her that she could have had a better life). Boy, twins (the girls), girl, boy, boy, twins (this time boys), boy, girl and recently another girl. She can deal with that. They were her children, after all; no matter who the father was.

Today she thought to herself as she held the two-month-old girl in her arms, watching the others. Her oldest—the boy—is ten years old, fooling around with her second boy. They were playing a game of swords with the fake ones their Uncle Chouji made for them once ("You and Sasuke-san don't give your kids enough toys, Ino-chan! Here, I'll make some out of wood. Will you let me?"). She mused how interesting it was that her husband found approval in this. She didn't agree—but it's whatever he wanted and backing down has gotten her this far. Her oldest (Katsou for "victory") laughed as he won another match against the six year old Ryou, who fell on his back, grinning and innocently exclaiming congratulations to his older brother.

It was springtime and Ino marveled at the weather again; she found the springtime a rather nice season—it was always a favorite of hers. Her two month old child—Chouko—sniffled and Ino held the child closer. She could tell this child would have blonde hair. Ino smiled; Chouji had proclaimed how much he favored the name for this child, though Ino clearly meant for it as a tribute to her close friend. Most of her children, though, had dark hair and she still saw it as a reminder.

She remembered when she had a choice. When Shikamaru married Temari from the Sand, Ino had thought her time was coming to and end—who would she eventually be with? No one, she had thought. However, there was Sakura, who wasn't looking for anyone at all, which perturbed Ino. Would she end up alone? No, that was not the case. Haruno Sakura and she were best friends at this point, inseparable, happy. They intended that this was to stay.

But as a bitter friend cuts through relationships, Uchiha Sasuke did the same to their friendship. He came back into their lives, claiming he was going to stay loyal to Konoha (in truth, Naruto had literally drug the passive shinobi all the way back, becoming Hokage shortly after). As far as his loyalty was concerned, Ino did not care; the important fact to her was that he was back and she could claim him as hers at last. As the story would go, her best friend did not approve of Ino's pursuit for the Uchiha ("Ino, I'm just worried about you. He's not good—I should know. We all just need to leave him alone. I don't want you hurt."). Whatever the intention of her best friend, Ino claimed Sakura was jealous and stated their friendship was over.

Happy endings didn't exist in Konoha.

After that, Ino dedicated her days to "win the affection of Sasuke-kun". They were adults and Shikamaru made it clear that she was being immature. It was a shame she didn't take heed to her friends. Chouji wouldn't say anything, though she caught the disapproval in his eyes. It did not take long for her to realize she was the only one on this particular 'mission'. Uchiha Sasuke was in need of a wife and no one else was willing. He took her up on the offer soon enough. Yamanaka Ino would become Uchiha Ino. He said that she'd understand. He said that Sakura wouldn't and Ino had smirked smugly; she finally won against Sakura. Her Sasuke-kun said _she _was better.

The day before the wedding, Chouji approached her. "There are other women, Ino… You're…you're too good for him." She snorted and simply brushed him away, missing the hurt in his eyes. Within three months Naruto, their Hokage, married them off. It was the first time Ino saw Sakura in months. Sakura wasn't the Maid of Honor how Ino had planned years ago. There were many people there. It seemed like a dream; a dream that seemed to gradually turn into a nightmare—the beginning of one. As they exchanged vows, there was a moment when Ino couldn't bring herself to say them. Her voice came out strangled and she didn't know the reason for it. Soon, the episode was over, and she apologized for it and they continued the wedding.

After the wedding, there was the dancing. As Ino sat at the table besides her quiet, cold husband, she couldn't help but ask herself why she was shivering. The cold stab of disappointment pierced her heart. There she was in her prettily made wedding dress, a bejeweled crown dangling over her small forehead and her hair up in a nicely made bun and he wasn't asking her to dance. But she won't forget who asked her to—the first dance she had on her own wedding day. It wasn't her father and it obviously was not her new husband. Ino found it ironic it was Sakura. The pink haired woman appeared in front of the table of the couple and Ino expected a question like "May I borrow your husband for one dance?" But, no. The correct question that spilled oh-so gracefully from her lips was "Dance with me, Ino? Just one?" Ino remembered she had blinked in surprise and numbly accepted.

Others gradually stepped onto the floor to dance with others when they saw the two. Sakura held Ino's hand gently and spun them around slowly and elegantly. The blonde found, later (much later), that she rather enjoyed this dance with the best friend she disowned. Though Ino didn't understand at first, she felt a harsh iciness flow through her when fell out of step with Sakura's lovely dance. A summer's warmth replaced the coldness in her when the medic-nin pulled her back in step softly and distanced to spin the bride around once, only to pull her back in another kind embrace for the dance.

"Why does it hurt?" Ino had whispered brokenly, closing her eyes and leaning more into Sakura until she felt the rosette's shoulder.

Sakura merely smiled sadly and gave a light and gentle kiss upon the bride's forehead.

One of Ino's children laughed suddenly and brought the blonde out of her musings. The girl twins jumps upon the back of the oldest son. He grunted and fell on the ground, next to Ryou, the six-year-old boy. Ino smiled slightly but her features turn passive once again as another child started crying. It was the two-year-old boy and he clumsily ran to his mother, sobbing that he had scraped his knee. Ino sighed and gave comforting words as she healed the wound with her medical abilities, her face emotionless.

Some say it was the influence her husband had on her. Her words came out in monotones and her facial appearance rarely turned from her now usual passive mask. She detached from everyone and almost never laughed around company (and surely never laughed alone). Ino was sure Sakura knew why. Sakura knew all, Ino decided silently. She'd always known what this could have brought. And she was right. Sakura was just as bad as Shikamaru (Ino secretly mused that they probably would have made a good pair if it weren't for Temari, but Ino didn't think further than that), and Ino knew that Sakura knew why.

After all, no one has ever gotten a true happily-ever-after.

Sakura knew that Ino was lost, that she wasn't satisfied with the marriage and never was. Ino's childhood fantasies burned away in her mind the day of their wedding. Her image of her Sasuke-kun changed immediately. Sakura merely figured this out earlier than Ino (It was a shame, really, Ino knows that now.), way before the day of their wedding.

Still, Sakura, her best friend, never stopped giving her smiles.

Ino wondered if she had taken up on Chouji's offer that life would be different than it was now. Chouji had been suggesting himself in his own secretive way, Ino knew, but she wanted her Sasuke-kun (the one that truly didn't exist) and thought the idea of being with Chouji was laughable. Now, she was sure it would have been full of contentment. She learned that. Chouji wasn't married and didn't plan to be. It was her fault, really. Ino was sure of it. Her arrogance got in the way, her ignorance caused this situation to unfold. He was gentle and always gave her a new reason why she was a beautiful woman—even though she never smiled or laughed with him. She was sure he would have treated her right.

The blonde mused over the friend she disowned eleven years ago. Haruno Sakura is still Haruno Sakura. Twenty-eight and was the strongest medic-nin ever to live, according to the Godaime Hokage, who claims Sakura has surpassed her greatly. However, Ino wondered if Sakura was happy. Yes, Ino decided. Sakura was happy—at least happier than Ino. Sakura found love another and Ino was sure they'd get married ("He'll treat her right," Shikamaru once said with a glint in his eye, "Neji promised."). Ino smiled despite the familiar jealously she had for the pink haired woman—just like always.

Her husband and she almost never converse unless he saw it necessary needed. Even then, she replied with only a few small words. The night of their wedding, he didn't bother treating her with gentleness, the type Sakura used with their dance. Ino suddenly craved that softness Sakura gave her. But he was forceful and she was sure the only reason he would ever do this was strictly to have her give birth to a child. Their first was named Uchiha Katsou. Sasuke said it was because it meant "victory" and he explained, "It symbolizes that my battles are finally over—my revenge was first and now my clan is finally being restored," and all with the promise of the child. Ino couldn't have felt more used.

It was almost a routine for her now—a month after the child was born and she was well enough, he'd take her again, just for the sake of another child. Each time, his touches were bitter to her and during this, Ino closed her eyes tightly, remembered the dance with Sakura, and pretended there was gentleness in what Sasuke did. She'd remember the soft kiss upon her forehead that Sakura gave her and the blonde pretended there was another given after she laid in bed afterwards (but there wasn't). She was usually seen pregnant and Ino has grown used to it—she had to a long time ago.

Funny, Ino thought to herself, after all this Sakura still smiled at her; still laughed the same way. Sakura may have changed into the ironically gentle and graceful woman she was now, but she still smiled and laughed the way Ino remembered. And Ino knew Sakura used to fake it, but now her smiles and laughs are real and Ino envies her. Sakura can heal anyone who came to her and she had seemingly healed herself. But Ino knew this was not completely true.

There was a time, when Ino was pregnant with her ninth child (Chouko), about the fifth month; Sakura approached her with a sad smile resembling the one Ino remembered from that dance. Sakura took hold on the unsuspecting blonde's hand and as a result, a brief look of surprise flickered across her face. The pink haired woman kept that sad smile in place and spoke gently.

"Ino, it'll never be the same—us and the friendship we had…but there's something that I need to say… I'll never stop loving you. You were a great friend. And…Ino? I know you, yourself, aren't the same and…hey, if you decide to get away…we can still make up for the eleven years…"

And that was that.

Ino hadn't seen her since.

Sure, it was unfair. But Ino thought that boat sailed a long time ago and it was pointless to think over it anymore. She couldn't file a divorce; she was the perfect Uchiha wife. Thought it hurts, she loved these children, despite who the father is. She wouldn't leave and everyone's figured that since she's been married to him for eleven years, there's no plan for divorce and she didn't expect one in the future; she'd destined now. She picked her fate, now she lived with it. Ino accepted being the supposed supportive wife and loving mother a long time ago. However, she wouldn't ignore the fact that once upon a time, Ino was a happier person, who laughed and smiled with meaning.

Overall, it still rounded back to his words eleven years ago: "You're the one who'll understand." Ino, at the time, rejoiced and desired to share this news with Sakura spitefully; they were rivals, weren't they? (Best friends know each other's weaknesses, but not rivals—Ino closed her eyes for a moment at this.) But what did it mean to understand? The fact his life goals were finally fulfilled? That she was being used? Ino figured Sasuke thought of her as a dense woman if that was the case.

A click of the back sliding wood door caused Ino to completely loose track of her thoughts. Her children paused in time to see their father emerging from the house and step into the large Uchiha backyard. Her youngest three (save for her infant) give a yelp of joy and make their way to him (the others greet their father with a respective nod and continue their business; typical Uchiha trait). He gave a brief smile as he sat on the ground for them to tackle him. Ino closed her eyes and cursed him for being a loving father, and a horrible husband. She did it each time she saw him with the children.

Their eyes met and she stared impassively at him and he did the same. The moment was gone but she was sure he was the one who blinked first. He made his way to her and stood above her, leaning against the tree she was sitting under. Crossing his arms, her husband sighed quietly and stared down at his new infant.

"Spring," he comments monotonously. "It means life."

Ino thought of Sakura and the cherry blossom tree that they were leaning on. She merely nodded and didn't attempt to reply; she wasn't much of a conversationalist anymore.

"I'll be going on a mission tonight. Tell the children."

Because he'd rather not tell them himself, she knew.

It was always about the children.

"All right."

"And, Ino."

"Yes?"

"Sakura left a message for you."

"Oh."

The blonde didn't bother asking about it, but he tells her anyway.

"She gave me a letter for you. It's on the table—I didn't know if you wanted to burn it or not."

Ino's eyes flashed for only a moment. He didn't notice.

"Oh, and make sure Katsou gets to the Academy on time tonight for that meeting."

"Yes, Sasuke."

He nodded and walked away and she mused how she would have thought his retreating figure would be attractive in her younger years. Now it was a symbol of how demanding he can be. The youngest three ran after him and he stopped to play with them. Ino cradled the baby in her arms with a sigh. It was a shame, really, how he couldn't be warm to her. Of course, she gave up on that. She didn't want to tell him that she found she was pregnant again.

He said she'd be the one to understand.

She's not so sure about that.

In fact…

She was _sure_ she was not the one.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ino sits at the table with her hands folded in her lap, her hair made neatly. It's early morning and she's in the Uchiha dining area, sitting at the large table. Her blue eyes (faded, the years of being used and the constant drain of emotion the cause of it) flicker to the large glass window that views the backyard. The huge cherry blossom tree stands there as if to mock her. But she can only see it there standing at peace and she almost envies it. She realizes she's really envying Sakura and not the tree.

Sasuke's not here. He's on the mission and the children are asleep. It'll be another hour before she has to awaken her four oldest to attend the Academy. There is barely any light at all and she doesn't bother turning on any of lamps to see; she's a ninja and she's been trained to guide herself, whether in poor lighting or pitch black conditions. She knows the Uchiha compound like the back of her hand.

Her faded blue eyes glance down to the white envelope before her. The message from Sakura. Ino's fingers twitch but she thinks over it again and decides not to open it for the umpteenth time that morning. The fear what it could say whispers in Ino's ear and she stares warily at it. It seems to scoff at her, as if it knows what she fears. The blonde sighs momentarily and thinks there is nothing else that could be taken away from her that she holds dear (she refuses to acknowledge her children in this).

Slowly, she picks up the white envelope and it seems to fit perfect in her hands. It's thin and small and then she notes the small sakura flower stamp on the back. Sliding the envelope once through her fingers, Ino opens it slowly.

The ring at the Uchiha door announces a visitor and Ino jumps slightly.

The envelope stays in her hand as she makes her way to the door. It's a large home and it takes a minute for her to shuffle her feet to the entrance. The wood on the floors creak because of their age and she finally reaches the two large doors to the door. Letting it glide open, her blue eyes first set sights on the guard they have for the Uchiha gates (she has forgotten his name and figures it doesn't matter anymore).

The gate guard gestures to the visitor, who she recognizes as Kiba's cousin (a chunin). She nods to the gate guard and he leaves the two. Ino turns expectantly to the chunin, who seems uncomfortable (he's fourteen, or around there, Ino thinks) and isn't meeting her gaze. A large dog sits at his feet.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, Uchiha-sama," the teen starts gravely suddenly, "but I have come with important news."

"Then, pray tell, speak, boy."

He nods and his voice comes out in a monotone. "I have come to tell you…that your husband was killed overnight in an S-rank mission."

Ino's heartbeat quickens and her vision fails her for a moment. Swallowing, Ino finds that she can't feel anything. She doesn't know why. But she knows she'll feel it later. The blow of reality. The blonde unconsciously puts a hand to her stomach, where already a child was being formed. His child? _Her_ child. Their child? If he isn't…isn't living, then what if this child? What of the rest of them?

Her second thought is how he could have been killed at all. He is the strongest of all shinobi. Shouldn't that count for this? He's strong; missions like that shouldn't kill him. Ino frowns. No, no, this couldn't be. He's alive somewhere; he always proves others wrong. He's probably walking through the village gates now. Uchiha Sasuke proves everyone wrong. The teenager before her shouldn't be an exception.

She lets her eyes set on the teen in front of her. He stares at her with sympathy. And for some reason, she feels like laughing; a real laugh. Something she hasn't felt obliged to do in years. But she doesn't, for obvious reasons.

"Thank you."

"…right," the chunin nods and sighs. "My condolences, Ino-sama."

"And my thanks," she doesn't let herself give off any emotion now. "May I ask how?"

"I don't know details, Ino-sama," he says apologetically, "but I know that…there were too many enemy shinobi and he was alone at the time. Hyuuga Neji found his…body."

How sad. He died alone. Ino thinks how dreary and horrible it could be to die alone, which seems to be the case with her husband. It used to be a fear of hers to die without someone she cared about there. At nights, she often wondered why she became shinobi in the first place if she had such a fear. When she married Sasuke, it didn't seem to matter anymore. Though she still has missions herself, the fear of dying alone doesn't faze her in the aspect of fear. Instead, it's a hint of sadness. And that little sprinkle of unhappiness is now directed to the unaffectionate husband she has (had?).

The idea of _Hyuuga_ _Neji_ finding the body is laughable. Isn't he Sakura's love interest? Ino remembers the glares her husband and Neji shared at times. He'd once told her how he felt about the Hyuuga ("Arrogant and doesn't consider the interest in his own family," and in some respect, Ino wanted to point out that's how Sasuke, himself, is). It's a well known fact the Hyuuga and Uchiha men have a passionate abhorrence for each other. Interesting how Ino and Sakura were once rivals, and Neji and Sasuke were too. Quite sad, Ino thinks.

Ino grimaces slightly when she knows she should show sympathy in her expression. But it stays apathetic.

"Thank you," she sighs out. "But I must attend to my regular duties now, in order to prepare for…a ceremony soon."

She sees surprise flood his face until he sets his face straight. He's shocked she hasn't broken down to cry yet, she knows. He says good-bye and sincerely waves and she shuts the door with a sigh. It's quiet now and she looks around expectantly for her husband, as if he'd prove them all wrong and came back anyway. She smirked inwardly when he doesn't. No…of course not…death would always be around the corner and Sasuke couldn't escape if he tried.

She can't help but think, is she free…?

She's not a caged bird anymore, is she?

The envelope in her hand comes to her attention once more. Ever so slowly, she takes out the small note in the envelope. Upon reading its words, Ino's eyes widen and she grasps it tightly, as if it weren't real. It was and she couldn't help the relief that brought her to her knees with a _thud_.

* * *

**--X--**

_

* * *

_

Ino,

_As of today, I am engaged. Before I tell Naruto (and with that, he'll tell the whole village), I wish to tell you with this simple note and a request:_

_Will you become my Maid of Honor?_

_If not, I suppose I wont' hear from you. But if you're interested, just tell me. Either way, your family would be great in the wedding, as well as yourself. :)_

_I guess it's a way of asking if we can start over._

_Always yours,_

_Haruno Sakura__  
__(Soon to be Hyuuga Sakura!)_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* * *

So, she's actually free now.

Notice Ino kept thinking of Sakura, no matter what.

No Yuri was supposed to be implied, by the way.

Comment, PM, and/or read. Just enjoy.


End file.
